


14. Gentle To Passion

by Guardian_Rose



Series: Fictional Kisses Prompts [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, kisses prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: “Busy day, huh,” Crowley muses as Aziraphale leans back against Crowley’s dangling legs; he sets his hands on the angel’s shoulders. “Tempt you to some lunch?”“Maybe later,” Aziraphale says quietly.Crowley frowns, it’s not like Aziraphale to turn down lunch. Or closing the shop. “Zira. Turn around, angel.”He does and Crowley just looks at him. At those familiar eyes that always seem to see through Crowley’s glasses. The lips he’s gazed at for centuries and finally been free to kiss for a month.***For the request: '14. starting with a kiss meant to be gentle, ending up in passion'





	14. Gentle To Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the request: 'Your kiss prompts are so wonderful and sweet and cute and just aaaah 😍 May I request number 14? That would be lovely :3'
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> 14\. starting with a kiss meant to be gentle, ending up in passion

Crowley is lounging around the bookshop. Aziraphale nearby trying to  _ tactfully _ encourage a customer to leave. He hops onto the counter, doing his part to make it clear that no books will be sold today. Eventually they leave and Aziraphale wanders over, a relieved smile on his lips. 

“Busy day, huh,” Crowley muses as Aziraphale leans back against Crowley’s dangling legs; he sets his hands on the angel’s shoulders. “Tempt you to some lunch?”

“Maybe later,” Aziraphale says quietly.

Crowley frowns, it’s not like Aziraphale to turn down lunch. Or closing the shop. “Zira. Turn around, angel.”

He does and Crowley just looks at him. At those familiar eyes that always seem to see through Crowley’s glasses. The lips he’s gazed at for centuries and finally been free to kiss for a month. The rounded cheeks that he’s stroked and wiped tears off. The blond curls he’s ran his fingers through and always failed to tame. Not that he really wants to. 

“Everything okay, my dear?” Aziraphale asks, running his hands halfway up Crowley’s thighs that he’s now standing between.

“Depends,” Crowley says, straightening out the angel’s bowtie despite it not needing it, “what’s on your mind?”

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

“Lying’s a sin, angel.”

Aziraphale scowls, pinching the top of Crowley’s leg and instantly soothing it. “And your patience right now is a virtue.”

Crowley smirks. “You’ve got me there. But, I’m not letting you go without an answer.”

He doesn’t particularly expect Aziraphale to shrug. “Then don’t let go.”

And what is he meant to do but melt? 

The current height difference is not at all convenient for what he wants to do so he nudges Aziraphale back a step, pushing gently at his chest, and slips down to his feet. Aziraphale is smiling a little now. Much better. 

“I will hold on even when you do deign to tell me what’s wrong, love,” Crowley whispers against Aziraphale’s cheek, their foreheads pressed together.

He’s never going to hold himself back from comforting Aziraphale however he can, not now there are no external restrictions. Just as Aziraphale has very much stopped from avoiding showering Crowley in affection. Aziraphale curls his fingers in Crowley’s jacket and Crowley does as silently asked. He closes that final reach, brushing their lips together. A graze of touch more than a kiss. Intended to be gentle. And it is. Of course it is. Until Aziraphale tugs on Crowley’s jacket and parts his lips intentionally, drawing Crowley in whilst simultaneously pushing the demon back against the desk. Crowley lets him lead the dance for a while before clawing back enough control to part them to speak.

“Better?” He asks with a coy smile.

“I’m closing the shop.”

“Already done,” Crowley says proudly, arching his neck as Aziraphale turns his attention to a spot he’d found that they both liked along Crowley’s neck. “Sign flipped, locks...uh- locked.”

“Stop talking, my dear.”

“Happily.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> No beta, all mistakes my own
> 
> Prompts welcome here and on my writing tumblr [WordToTheRose ](https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/) or come say hi on my main [Guardian-Rose-Petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
